


A future for Us

by SilverWolf96



Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Before Battle, Cuddling & Snuggling, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Other characcters mentioned, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Day 1 of SylvixWeek 2020.The night before the final battle in Enbarr, Felix and Sylvain have a moment together, and talk about plans for the future, just in case they make it out alive.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	A future for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of SylvixWeek 2020. After the war/Future   
> It's been a while since I've played the Blue Lions Route, so they might be a bit ooc.  
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

### Day 1: A future for us

“Hey, thought I’d find you here,” Sylvain says as a greeting when he finds Felix, approaching him with an easy-going smile, even though the other man can’t see it. He’s, as expected, sitting by himself a bit away from the rest of the group, sharpening his sword, probably mentally preparing for tomorrow.

It’s getting pretty late in the evening, and the sun is just about to set, looming over the horizon. The soldiers, sleeping a bit from their little group, have already gone to sleep, in order to get rest for tomorrow. Dimitri and Byleth are sitting together, looking at the map and making some last-minute planning. Ashe and Dedue are making some snacks for everyone, as a bit of a late-night treat. Annette and Mercedes are having some kind of discussion together. Ingrid is also there with them, getting her messed-up hair untangled by Mercedes. 

“What do you want, Sylvain?” Felix asks, just slightly turning his head to look at him. He doesn’t seem too excited about Sylvain being there, but doesn’t tell him to leave either, so he takes it as a good sign.

“Just checking up on you,” he says, approaching Felix and plopping down on the ground next to him. Felix shifts slightly, putting his sword down on the ground next to himself, but mostly seems to ignore him. It doesn’t bother Sylvain, as he’s all too used to his friend’s behaviour. “It’s a big battle tomorrow.” 

“It is,” Felix agrees quietly, pausing in his task and looks up at the starry sky. He seems to be somewhat lost in thought, and Sylvain takes the opportunity to admire his profile, as he’s calm and relaxed. It’s a nice sight, and somewhat rare, and Sylvain wants to savour it and put the image in his memory.

“That doesn’t really explain why you’re here,” Felix interrupts his daydreaming. “You should be preparing for tomorrow, not sitting here staring at me like a weirdo.” When Sylvain focuses on him again, he has a somewhat annoyed, somewhat fond look on his face. Whether he wants to show it or not, he appreciates Sylvain coming to spend time with him.

“Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you,” Sylvain responds casually, giving Felix a flirtatious smile. “Who knows what happens tomorrow, this could be the last time I see your pretty face.” 

He probably takes more pleasure than he should in seeing Felix blushing and trying to cover his face to hide it in a way that’s not obvious. 

“No,” Felix firmly tells him after somewhat composing himself, though his cheeks are still a bit red, “You’re not dying tomorrow.” He says it with such conviction, it sounds like an order, and Sylvain almost has to fight down an impulse to salute him in response. 

“I don’t think you really get to decide that,” he responds instead, giving Felix a lazy smile. “But it’s nice to know you’d miss me if I died.”

“I – No!” Felix immediately protests, cheeks flushing bright red again as he looks away from Sylvain. It’s adorable. “There’s just going to be a lot of work to do even after the war ends, and there’s no way you’re going to get to skip out on it by being dead!”

“Of course,” Sylvain decides to go along with it, sliding closer to Felix and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Can’t leave you to deal with all those politics by yourself, now can I?”

“Exactly,” Felix huffs, crossing and uncrossing his arms, fidgeting a bit before saying the next bit. “Besides, you promised you wouldn’t die without me. And since I have no plans on dying tomorrow, you aren’t allowed to do so either.” After saying that, he once again folds his arms and looks away from Sylvain, no doubt feeling somewhat childish for bringing up the old promise.

“Well,” Sylvain draws out the word as he leans towards Felix. “In that case, I really can’t go and die, after making such a promise.” He carefully sneaks one arm around Felix’s waist and pulls in the shorter man, so Felix is now snuggly tucked into his side. When Felix only makes a half-hearted attempt to wiggle free before settling down, he tightens his grip just a little and turns his head to nuzzle into those soft, dark locks of hair. The sword lies forgotten on the ground.

“Exactly,” Felix mutters quietly, “and if you do manage to get yourself killed, I’ll get someone to resurrect you, just so I can kill you again myself.” It would be more threatening if he wasn’t snuggling into Sylvain, a cold hand grasping on to the one on his waist. 

“Hmm,” Sylvain hums in response, now turning to wrap both his arms around Felix, pressing small kisses to his cheek and hair. 

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, simply holding each other, as well as sharing the occasional kiss. Waiting for tomorrow, and the final battle to arrive, not knowing if they’ll both make it out alive, painfully aware that one or both of them might not make it out alive, regardless of the promises they’ve made. Knowing that if they get unlucky, this might be the last time they get to spend together.

“When the war is over and things are going alright,” Sylvain says quietly, almost afraid to break the mood “We should get married.” He feels Felix startle slightly, either at him suddenly talking after the silence, or at what he’s saying. 

“Where did that come from?” Felix asks, twisting around in his arms to look up at Sylvain. 

“Just something that came to my mind,” he answers somewhat truthfully. He has been thinking about it a bit, how it would be in a world where Crests weren’t such a big deal and he could marry whoever he wants to. 

And those thoughts have become stronger and stronger during this long war. He and Felix have been together since about six years ago, but there’s always been that underlying fear that it won’t last, that they’ll be forced apart by traditions and customs regarding Crests and the importance of passing down his Crest. 

But maybe... maybe they could change that. Once the war is over, things are sure to change all over the country. And maybe there’s a need for some new laws, especially regarding Crests and the politics surrounding them. Maybe the world doesn’t need to be so Crest-centred. Maybe one day he and Felix will be able to get married. 

“I don’t think your father would like that very much,” Felix comments, not really sounding like he cares about Sylvain’s father, but still a bit worried what he might do to Sylvain, should he choose to marry Felix. 

“I think,” Sylvain says, squeezing Felix just a little tighter in reassurance he’s not going anywhere “I don’t really care what my father thinks.” And for once, he actually doesn’t. He can just imagine himself walking into his father’s home, informing the man that he’s going to marry Felix and that there’s nothing he can do to change that. 

“I would like to see that happen,” Felix mutters, unconvinced. Not without reason either, as Sylvain has several times said that he would leave his family to be with him, but in the end always ended up yielding to his father’s wishes and demands. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, just a little.

“I love you.” 

“I – Wha? – Idiot,” Felix stutters over his own words at the sudden confession. Not really surprising, considering this is the first time Sylvain has said those words to him. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“I love you, Felix,” Sylvain repeats, hugging him tightly. “Marry me.” He’s aware he might come off as a bit clingy, but he really just can’t help himself. He might be a bit selfish, too, but he really just wants to spend the rest of his life with the grumpy man in his arms.

“You – Don’t say things you don’t mean,” Felix grumbles, turning away from him. But doesn’t push him away or try to leave. “You say that to any pretty girl that comes along.”

Ouch. That stings a bit more. But he kind of deserves it, having flirted with all sorts of people while he and Felix were technically together. And he has said a lot of things sweet-talking them. But he has to slightly correct Felix, namely –

“I never told them that,” he says, for once trying to sound completely serious, because he wants – needs – Felix to believe him. “I told them many things, but I never told any of them that I love them, because I didn’t, and I definitely didn’t ask any of them to marry me.” He pulls away from Felix for a bit and takes his face in his hands, turning those beautiful eyes towards him. 

“I love you, and I want to be with you as long as we both live. Marry me. Please?”

“I – well -” Felix stutters uncharacteristically, blushing heavily and trying to turn his head away, but eventually settles for just looking another way when Sylvain refuses to budge. “I love you too,” he eventually says quietly, still not quite looking Sylvain in the eyes. “And... I’ll marry you,” he adds soon after, finally meeting his eyes with a small, almost unnoticeable smile. 

“Yes! Thank you!” Sylvain dives in to kiss Felix, tangling one hand in his hair while the other one sneaks around his waist and pulls them together. Felix’s hands settle on his shoulders for a bit, before moving to wrap themselves around his neck. The need for air forces them to part far too soon for his liking. 

“But,” Felix says, now looking all serious again, pointing a finger at Sylvain’s face. “After the war, and only after things have calmed down and things are at least somewhat under control.”

“Yeah, of course.” As much as Sylvain would like to get married right now before anything bad has a chance to happen, he knows it’s only sensible to wait until everything is in order. “Whatever you’d like. I live to serve.”

“Now you’re just being an idiot,” Felix mutters, but with a small smile, which in turn makes Sylvain grin like the idiot Felix claims he is. 

“Well, I’m your idiot, so deal with it,” Sylvain can’t help answering, still grinning like a moron. He just can’t help it. Felix just agreed to marry him! How could he not be stupidly happy?

“Well, I’ve been dealing with you for years, so I think I can manage,” Felix answers, pressing a small kiss to Sylvain’s cheek before pulling away, much to his dismay. “Now stop grabbing at me, I still have to get ready for tomorrow.” 

“All right,” Sylvain lifts his hands in a placating gesture, but doesn’t go anywhere as he watches as Felix picks his sword back up and picks up the sharpening he was in the middle of when Sylvain interrupted him. “But I’ll still stay here with you.”

And that he does. They both sit there for a while, and even though they don’t say anything, it’s a very nice and peaceful moment. Sylvain can’t help staring at Felix, making plans for what their future is going to be like. They will of course live together, maybe at Felix’s place, since he’s the new Duke Fraldarius after all. Or maybe they’ll get their own place, just for them. Maybe somewhere between the Fraldarius and Gautier territories. Take care of both territories together once his father finally kicks the bucket. Maybe adopt a kid or two. There will be plenty of orphans after the war who will be needing someone to care for them. He and Felix will have a lot to talk about, once this is all over.

The comfortable silence lasts even after Felix is finished with his sword, and they just sit there, enjoying each other’s company. Until they’re called by the others to get some late-night snacks (because no one in their right mind would turn down Dedue and Ashe’s cooking), and then crawl into their tent to get some sleep before tomorrow.


End file.
